narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kise Kireru
Kise Kireru '(喜瀬切れる, ''Kise Kireru) is 35 year old Tokubetsu Jōnin and is the leader of Team Kise, he is a major figure in the fanon canon series called Naruto: Childish Killers. He is a member of the Kireru Clan, a clan that is said to go as far back as about 200 years before the start of the series. Appearance Kise is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. His clothes are those that were commonly seen worn by ancient civilizations such as Mayans or Egyptians, although his thick boots resembled Inuit garb; his chest is normally bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he dons a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. Personality Kise is surprisingly honest, even to his enemies and even more so than Moeru, though he does not seem to take insults well. He also talks like an old man (as remarked by several characters) despite being only 35 years old, he uses the term "washi" (meaning I, though used mainly by elders), rather than ore (also meaning I, a masculine term used by young adults). He told Raiu that it is because he believes he is an "elder" to everyone. History Kise grew up in the area that would eventually become the village of Kirigakure during the peak of the Kireru Clan, however, once the '''Sixth Mizukage Fuyuki came to power he and his family escaped from Kirigakure and fled Kiri becoming nomads, wandering the land in search of work and a permanent home. He and his family arrived in Konohagakure and he enrolled in the Ninja Academy, there he became a well known ninja and rose up to the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin. Abilities Chakra Kise has a normal amount of chakra which wouldn't be guessed upon looking at both him and his incredible jutsu, he himself is dwarfed by the chakra of his team and as such he is almost always underestimated - despite being the strongest on his team. Ninjutsu Kise is incredibly skilled in ninjutsu and knows almost all of the advanced earth style jutsu - even the secret hidden ones, he was and is still considered a genius by his generation and many in even Konoha fear his ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Kise's nature type is Earth Release and he use it effectively and expertly, where normally chakra types have a opposite chakra type that best's them Kise has found a way to overcome that hurdle. His kekkei genkai is Diamond Release and it is a kekkei genkai that randomly manifests itself in various Kireru clan members, and allows the user to manipulate diamonds. Taijutsu Kise has shown to possess good hand-to-hand combat skills fighting unarmed alongside the rest of the Allied Forces, he is capable of taking out powerful opponents with unarmed strikes. Bojutsu Kise has demonstrated the ability to wield a staff with expertise and experience, in fact the staff is his main weapon that he uses in combat and it allows him to unleash devastating attack with his steel Khakkhara. Natural Abilities 'Immense Power - '''Kise's size and mass come with a considerably high degree of brute strength: he was shown capable of smashing iron walls and felling large trees by simply punching the ground that they stand upon. '''Master Sensor -' Kise is capable of sensing the chakra of other humans, this makes it almost impossible to sneak up upon him. He acquired this ability when he was a monk and he started to pay more attention to life, he could be a chakra sensor if not for his other fearsome abilities. Quotes ''"Can I join you? I can finally feel my blood boil." -'' Kise to the assassins sneaking up towards him. Trivia * He is based of Jura from Fairy Tail. * He is born on July twentieth. Category:Earth Release User Category:Diamond Release User Category:Male Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Team Kise